Unlikely Alliance
by icedragon139
Summary: Years after the events of the new movie. Mankind is on the brink of extinction. The Female Muto is still alive and the world is forever changed But when a old foe returns all must unite under a unlikely alliance.
1. Chapter 1

On May 16th 2014, the world changed forever for mankind knew once again how little it really was. When the great beast known as kaiju finally revealed themselves to the world everything for mankind slowly went down more and more. People moved inland to stay away from the kaiju from the ocean and so the economy was damaged greatly. luck didn't help the military needed money to make weapons to fight back. Soon kaiju popped up all around the world some were friendly others not so much. When the alien army known as the Vortak absolutely crushed most of mankind's army and most of humanity itself. Finally in the year 2024 mankind's population is now 100,000,000 and falling the last major defenses are the Jaeger known as Gypsy Danger and the legendary Kiryu.

Monster Island June 6th 2024 Mothra flew over her area of the island she called home, it was easy to get to but hidden under the rocks and jungle around it. Mothra flew down to her spot and got much needed rest. She always flew out to look around the area made her calm to know nothing threatening was near by. Mothra ,unlike some of the kaiju,did miss the amount of humans there used to be. She believed humans could learn and become a great species with the land they just needed help. Sadly the Vortak and the mutant kaiju kept it from happening as far as she knew. Mothera heard something behind her but she knew who it was. "Come on out Angurirus" she said with that gentle voice of hers. Angurirus was vary shy except around Rodan;Mothra,and what he saw as his step dad Godzilla. "What's wrong?" she asked "Godzilla and Rodan went fishing" he said in the quite voice he had. "Why didn't you go?" She asked Angurirus then showed large scrap on his left leg. "You tried to climb that mountain again didn't you?" They had been through this before. Rodan and Angurirus had been born in the same nest. Angurirus felt comfortable in that nest he felt like a kid again up there and he always tried to get back up there again. "You need to stop doing this" she said some what irritated. "You always fly around" Angurirus replied "I do that to make sure you can be safe" she said while healing his leg. "There all better" she said in a somewhat cheerful voice " Now let's go wait for R and G okay" Angurirus nodded as they walked off.

Tokyo bay Godzilla looked out of the water and saw a group of Ebiras swim into the ocean. He looked up at Rodan who flew down from a ruined building and caught a small one from the water. Godzilla looked forward and swam deep below the giant crustaceans. He then swam up fast and breached from the water grabbing one in his mighty jaws killing it instantly. The others swam off ,most creatures knew Godzilla and almost all were terrified by him. When Godzilla and Rodan made it back to Monster Island, Rodan as always bragged about how awesome his catch was. Godzilla's catch was almost the size of Rodan but Godzilla let him have this moment of pride. He knew too much pride would make things worse so he put him in line once in awhile but this one he could have. Godzilla took the tail off his catch and headed off but when he saw Angurirus with Mothra he couldn't help giving Angurirus his share, he could always eat later. Godzilla went on in to his cave were he would spend his alone time to think,he thought about his hunt of the mutos and more specifically how he let the female live. He knew why he hunted them. When Godzilla had ruled the prehistoric Era, his family sadly for him,was was hunted and killed by the muto species. It wasn't a mission to restore balance it was his revenge, and he almost had it until it came to her. When he was about to kill her he had relised what he had done he made her alone like him and he couldn't bring himself to finish the job. He saw her during the war with the Vortak and Mutants she was a ally for them, after it was over though she left. He knew she was still fine though he could sense her. The one thing he wish he could say was one simple phrase I'm sorry.

Once it came to night time Godzilla decided he should find some food for himself. All the others were asleep by now which was fine by him. Though he was fine with the energetic bunch now he still preferred the quite, which may be why he liked Angurirus so much. As he began to go in the water he could sense conflict there were so many signatures he couldn't identify one. It was in Hong Kong that's the most he could tell. He knew Mothra would freak out about this so he knew he should check before she noticed. Finally he went out to investigate what was going on.

Hong Kong central As soon as Godzilla surfaced he could smell a foul oder he knew too well to be corpses. The corpses belonged to the mantis creatures there were many of them all mangled and dead. He looked at one and noticed the massive marks on it. "It looks like hook and teeth marks" he said to himself. He followed the trail of body's now he saw Ebiras and some giant spiders all with the same wounds and all dead. Godzilla could smell something new now but , he knew that smell and when he relised who it was he felt a great sorrow reach his heart. He had to turn around and look but he was ashamed too. Finally he mustered all his strength to turn around and there she was. The one who he had caused so much pain looking at him dead in the eyes. She looked at him and said "so now you show up."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Island As Godzilla walked to his cave, Mothra and Angurirus walked over to the meal that Rodan and Godzilla had brought home. Mothra was happy that Godzilla gave his piece of food to Angurirus. When Mothra got to the food the first thing she heard was Rodan bragging. "Are you really that full of yourself?" She asked Rodan. "Why should I be full of myself when I'm that good?" He answered with a smirk. "Angurirus is shy and quite " she said "but your loud and annoying." Rodan laughed,thinking she was joking about the annoying part. Angurirus sat down munching on the tail Godzilla gave him. Rodan flew over to his step brother. "How you doing man?" He asked Angurirus. Angurirus gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. "You want tell him what happened?" Mothra asked Angurirus. "I tried to climb the mountain again" Angurirus answered in a quiet voice. Rodan shaked his head,if anyone was worried about Angurirus doing these things it was Rodan. When Angurirus and Rodan were kids,Rodan had to teach himself how to fly. Because of this, Angurirus was terrified he would fall,which is the main reason he was so quite. Rodan looked at his step brother and said " look man it worries me when you do this." Rodan talked in a serious voice which didn't happen often. "I know" Angurirus said.

When the day got dark and everyone was going to sleep Angurirus went to his area by the lake. Angurirus looked at the mountain he was born on. Angurirus thought about the many times he thought Rodan would fall to his death,while they lived in the nest,thankfully Mothra found the two when they were young. He was still scared about what might happen. What if Godzilla and Rodan went out and got attacked . He became scared by this and tears started to seep from his eyes, he couldn't get the bad thoughts out of his head. Then a lage gust of wind came by "Rodan?" He asked while wiping the tears of his eyes. Rodan layed down next to his brother. "Don't worry bro try and sleep now." Angurirus layed next to his brother and began to sleep.

Hong Kong "You did this? Godzilla asked looking Femmuto In the eyes. "Got your attention" she said in a cold voice. Femmuto slowly began to walk towards Godzilla. The two were face to face now. Thump! Thump! She began to hit him in the chest but, she wasn't trying to hurt him. Femmuto got to her knees,still hitting him. She began to sob,cursing and damning him for her misery. Godzilla looked down at her he knew how she felt but,all Femmuto saw him as was the monster who ruined her life. Femmuto sat down on a pile of rubble crying,Godzilla sat down beside her understanding her pain. "Why did you do this!?" She yelled at him. Godzilla looked at her and decided to tell her his reason for revenge.

65 million BC Godzilla woke up in the middle of the day looking at his mate ,who was by the lake they lived by. Godzilla went to her and licked her check. "Honey what to you want to name it? She asked. He just realized she was holding their egg. "Well how bout jr that's nice." To be honest he hadn't really thought about it. "I was thinking Minilla, you know like mini zilla" she said joyfully. "Sure that those sounds nice" he said calmly. Suddenly he felt a dark aura around them. "It's them" Godzilla said with fear in his eyes. Mutos had always been the enemy to the Much larger Zilla species . "Get to the cave!" He told his mate. Then out of nowhere a male began to attack his head leading him to a female, who was much larger than Godzilla .The female threw him to the ground and began to beat him to a bulp, he was too young he couldn't fight back. He saw the male fly into the cave and heard his mate scream. Once he couldn't get back up the female also went into the cave. His mate stopped screaming. "Nooo!" He screamed as he saw the male fly off with his egg,his child. The female began to follow the male, blood covering the creature's hooks. "Minilla!" He screamed his only child being taken away from him never to see again.

After Godzilla finished his story,Femmuto noticed something about him. Femmuto used to see Godzilla as the killer of her family but this killer was crying. Femmuto thought about it and if the roles were reversed she would probably to the same thing. Femmuto looked at him and said " were is that island you and the others live on?" She asked. "I'll show you" he said. Then the two went off into the ocean, now both understanding the other.

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

When Godzilla and Femmuto finally reached Monster Island all Godzilla wanted was food and rest. Luckily for the king a whale seemed to have beached itself. Godzilla walked over to the whale picked it up and walked to his cave. Femmuto was soon greeted by Mothra,the two were a good team during the war. "Wow I was hoping you would come here someday!" Mothra said In a cheerful voice. "Don't mention it" Femmuto said in a nervous voice, even though the two were good friends Femmuto was not as excited about this as Mothra was. Mothra was obviously one of the most cheerful of the kaiju, Femmuto was a little more quite but still nice. As the two were catching up, Angurirus was watching under the foliage. Angurirus looked back to the direction of Godzilla's cave. Angurirus then moved forward to the quite cave.

Godzilla's cave was perfect for a giant kaiju like him. It was near the lake, it was part of the mountain so it was always warm, and finally it was huge big enough to fit a couple kaiju actually. Godzilla had almost scarfed the whale he found this morning for he hadn't eaten in forever. "Godzilla?" Angurirus asked quietly. "Yes Angurirus?" Godzilla answered the small creature. "Um,that lady do you know if she is nice?" Angurirus asked. Godzilla thought about this, he knew Femmuto helped them in the war and was a good ally but, he did not have many good experiences with her. Then again if Mothra liked her she must have been nice. After all Femmuto had been through a lot. "Sure Angurirus she is nice, she's just been through a lot of bad things." Godzilla said to Angurirus. "Ok, it's just Rodan said I should try and make a new friend soon" the little one said. Godzilla smiled at this he didn't want Angurirus to get lonely if they were all gone for a while. "Alright you fun ok" Godzilla said. Then Angurirus ran up to Godzilla and gave him a big hug. "I missed you" Angurirus said to him. "I missed you too kid" Godzilla said back.

Up on the mountain Rodan usually watched from afar. Mothra then flew up to were Rodan was to talk. "So what do you think of Femmuto Rodan?" Mothra asked him. "Well she seems nice but, why did Godzilla come up with her?" Rodan asked while smiling. "Really Rodan?" Mothra said sighing. Mothra knew what he was thinking, Rodan just had that kind of mind. Mothra remembered a few time Rodan tried to hit her. Mothra tried to think of something else to talk about. "Well nothing to say now huh" Rodan said still grining. "Then again I guess there could be a different couple on the island" Rodan said while winking at Mothra. Mothra was tempted to smack him with her wing. "Well then again I guess I'm out of your league" Rodan said trying to look high and mighty. This time Mothra did smack him upside the head with her right wing. "Ow,what was that for!?" Rodan yelled while rubbing his head. "That was for disrespecting a lady" Mothra answered in a firm voice. "So you want to meet Femmuto Rodan?" Mothra asked him. "Sure" Rodan said still rubbing his head.

Femmuto sat on the beach after Mothra said she was going to get one of her friends. Femmuto noticed the place had a very nice natural beauty. It was different than all the ruined cities which Femmuto usually lived in. The air was fresh warm to the lungs. The island had a perfect mix of cool air and warm breeze. The trees were all green and healthy. The water looked fresh and clean,probably filtered by the soil. Then Femmuto heard the foliage rustle as something moved through it. Femmuto got prepared for anything,she still didn't know all the inhabitants of the island. Most of the time when Femmuto meet something new it didn't turn out well. Then a small creature with spikes on its back slowly walked out of the jungle. It looked vary shy and quite, it was even shaking slightly as well. "You ok little guy?" Femmuto asked not as threatened as she was before. The little creature stayed silent in front of Femmuto. "It's ok,what's your name little guy?" Femmuto asked him. "Angurirus " he answered but it was only a little audible. "Nice to meet Anguriru,my names Femmuto" she tried her best to sound gentle,even though she didn't look it. Angurirus tried his best to smile at her.

After about an half hour Godzilla finally came out of his cave. Godzilla went over to the lake where he decided to have a drink. Godzilla had alot on his shoulders lately. Not only did he bring Femmuto to the island, Godzilla also had to be a good example to Angurirus. Another thing was that if a threat came by he was the first to defend the island, Godzilla was the strongest after all. He was so tired, he felt like he couldn't find a break. Then he saw Angurirus running into the area laughing. "Hey can you help me find a hiding spot!" Angurirus said vary cheerfully. "Why do you need to find a hiding spot?" Godzilla asked but, it was answered by something else. "Ready or not here I come!" Femmuto yelled out. That's when Godzilla realized they were playing a game. "Try behind that big rock over there" Godzilla told him. "I'm going to go for a walk ok" Godzilla told Angurirus after he hid behind the rock. "Why can't you play Angurirus asked Godzilla. Godzilla knew Angurirus would want Godzilla to play with him and Femmuto but, he needed to stay away from her for awhile. "Now is not a good time,maybe later ok" Godzilla said trying to be nice about it. "Ok dad" Angurirus said. Godzilla heard this and walked off quickly. Did he just call me dad? Godzilla thought, he felt a little afraid about this. Godzilla knew that Angurirus saw him like a dad but, he never thought he'd actually say that. Godzilla ended up at the beach, his mind jumping back and forth. Then he felt a rumble coming from the ground. "Heya boy , how u doim?" Megalon asked in that weird voice of his. "Look um how bout we talk later ok?" Said his voice still shaking. "Weal somtins bothering ye" Megalon said back to him. "Why to you want to know?" Godzilla asked getting a little irritated at the old kaiju. "Weal I be herin you boys up here running arond so Ima curius" Megalon said. It took Godzilla a while to realize he said curious. "Look I promise I'll tell you later alright" Godzilla said obviously annoyed by now. "Mmk" Megalon said before going back underground as Godzilla had to think things through.

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you?" Femmuto called out,still trying to find Angurirus. "Man he's good for a kid" Femmuto commented, the one thing she had on him was his scent. Angurirus looked from afar, Femmuto was going in the wrong direction like he had planned. Angurirus then tried to sneak away,he tried to look for the beach so he could see where he was. Sence Angurirus had Rodan as a brother he practiced seeing things from far away. Then Angurirus noticed something strange. It was a horrible,godawful smell. It smelled like rotten food and crap mixed together in a dumb. Angurirus walked out of the jungle thinking the smell was a dead whale but instead it was something much more horrible. Whatever it was it looked horrible. It a dark gray skin, bulging red eyes, and it made horrifying sound. The horrible monster looked at Angurirus with murder in its eyes. Angurirus was frozen pure fear as the monster walked towards him. "Yes I found you!" Femmuto exclaimed before she realized what was in front of them. Femmuto gave a great roar towards the creature as it tried to swing its arm at them. Femmuto pushed Angurirus out off the way, being hit in the process. Femmuto grabbed the creature's shoulders with her front arms, digging into its flesh. The creature screamed and shot a laser out of its right eye. Femmuto screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Angurirus looked on in horror,there was nothing he could do. The creature began to attack Femmuto on the ground, beating her to a bulp. Angurirus began to cry, he couldn't do anything to help her. The creature raised its arm again. Then a blue flash ripped the arm clean off. The creature screamed in pain as the source of the blue light fired again lighting it on fire. The creature's body fell to the ground as it cooked from the fire. Femmuto and Angurirus looked to the savior. Godzilla stood up strong and mighty. Angurirus ran towards Godzilla hugging him. "She did her best to help dad she did her best to help!" Angurirus said crying onto Godzilla's leg. Godzilla look down towards Angurirus glad he was safe. Then Godzilla looked at Femmuto, part of him was mad that she wasn't as careful around Angurirus. The other part was greatful that Femmuto tried to save Angurirus. Femmuto tried to get up but her legs gave out. "Angurirus go to Mothra's place and be careful!" Godzilla said in a stern voice. "Yes dad!" Angurirus said before he ran off. It still bothered Godzilla that Angurirus kept the calling him that. Godzilla walked up to Femmuto and looked at her. "Need any help?" Godzilla asked. "I'm fine!" Femmuto answered while falling back down. Godzilla picked Femmuto anyways. Godzilla put Femmuto's arm over his shoulders and walked into the jungle.

The walk to Mothra's home was pretty quite at first. Femmuto tried to break the silence by asking Godzilla why Angurirus called him dad. "I suppose it's because I treat him like a son" Godzilla answered, his voice showed how stressed out he was. "Does he have a mom?"Femmuto asked curiously. "Um, no not that I know of" Godzilla answered, he kinda had feeling why she asked this. Godzilla knew Femmuto probably wanted to be a mom for a while now. "That's Mothra's place" Godzilla said once they got there. Godzilla sat Femmuto down on Mothra's bed and went for some fresh air. When Godzilla looked back he swore that Femmuto smiled at him. When Godzilla went for the fresh air he was greeted by Megalon. "So noe yer want do tall me?" The old kaiju asked. "One thing I can tell you is to work on your speech" Godzilla answered. Godzilla and Megalon were surprisingly good friends. Megalon usually gave Godzilla advice, if Godzilla could understand any of it. "Look I've been vary stressed out lately so I'm sorry if I was a jerk" Godzilla said to Megalon, trying to sound meaningful. "Its ight boy we all have ruff dayz" Megalon said, Godzilla guessed the reason he was bad at talking was because of his mantables or whatever they are called. "Thanks man, I've just been so worried about everything" Godzilla said puffing air out of his snout. "The bst advece I cam gife u is thnk abot evry thing u car bout,it help. It took Godzilla a minute the understand what Megalon said. "I think I understand man" Godzilla said to megalon

As Mothra flew down to her lair, she noticed Femmuto and Angurirus where there as well. "Oh my what happened?" Mothra exclaimed when she noticed Femmuto was hurt. "She got attacked by some garbage thing" Angurirus answered. "Yeah I know that thing but, I'm sure it will learn someday. "Trust me it won't" Femmuto replied to Mothra's comment. "What do you mean?" Mothra asked in somewhat worried face. "Godzilla killed it" Femmuto answered. Femmuto did think the creature deserved it but she knew how bad that breath hurt. Mothra looked sad at this." Why does he never give things a chance?" Mothra said. Mothra believed all creatures deserved a chance to live no matter what. "He gave me a chance" Femmuto said while smiling just a little. " what do you mean?" Angurirus asked somewhat confused. "Say why don't you check on Rodan, he is right outside" Mothra told the little kaiju. "Ok!" Angurirus answered excited to see his brother. "If I scouted today this wouldn't have happened " Mothra said to herself. "It's ok, the big guy came to save us" Femmuto said to Mothra. "Big guy?" Mothra asked. "Oh you know, Godzilla" Femmuto answered while Mothra healed her. Mothra noticed that Femmuto was blushing slightly.

Godzilla walked down to the beach, he could sense something. Godzilla had a idea of who it was and he didn't like it. Godzilla felt like he should just leave it be but he couldn't help it. Godzilla was becoming worried about the inhabitants. "Hey Megalon" Godzilla called to his friend. "Could you come with me, I think I sence him" Godzilla said this in a very serious tone. "Sre thng man" Megalon replied. Godzilla went into the water as Megalon went underground.

Korea ,Seoul Godzilla rose from the water sniffing the air as he walked to the location. Megalon came out from the ground clicking his mantables. Once they reached the city, Godzilla ordered Megalon to stand guard as Godzilla went alone. Godzilla went to the center of the ruined city as he noticed another signature. It was familiar but weaker than he thought it should be. Then Godzilla saw a large golden mass fly down in front of him. It had massive wings, three large necks, and two whip like tails. "Ghidorah" Godzilla said to the beast. "Godzilla" Ghidorah said back to him. The two had a stare down for about a full minute. "We need to talk" Ghidorah said still looking Godzilla in the eyes. The two walked forward the tension still growing. Then Godzilla saw another face he remembered. Space Godzilla, the clone of the king. Godzilla remembered the fight with space. The fight left space ruined. Both shoulder spikes shattered, his jaw broken, a broken leg, and a burnt mark on his chest. "What do you want?" Godzilla said anger filling his eyes. "We need your help" Space said through the crown on his head." Why would I help you?" Godzilla asked getting angrier. "The humans are still alive and they are making a weapon" Space said in pain. "The weapon is supposed to be a man made kaiju" Ghidorah took over. "Space need radiation to find out more though" Ghidorah added. "So?" Godzilla said back. "They plan to kill all monsters with it, including you and your friends" Ghidorah said back. Godzilla could tell they weren't lying. "All we need is your help, just think about it" Space offered. As Godzilla walked off trying to process all of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Days became very slow for Godzilla. Femmuto had lived on the island for about two weeks now. Femmuto and Angurirus had gotten pretty close now and Femmuto seemed to be trying to become friends with Godzilla. Although it was on this day that the relationship between Godzilla and Femmuto began to change. Femmuto rose from the ocean, shaking the water from herself. Godzilla came out of the foliage, planning to get some food. Godzilla looked at Femmuto as she got onto the beach. For her kind she did look quite pretty Godzilla thought. When Godzilla realized that he had thought that though he tried to think of something else. Sadly for him Femmuto wanted to talk. Godzilla didn't hate her it just bothered him of how alike they were. They both liked to hunt, fight, and the quite. They both had a soft side, Femmuto showed hers a little more. Finally to top it all off they both cared greatly for Angurirus. "If you need some food I got some" Femmuto said while lifting one of her limbs revealing a humpback whale. Godzilla took it nodding in appreciation. Femmuto had another whale which she planed to safe. "So how you been?" Femmuto asked trying to be kind. "Fine" Godzilla said nervously. Godzilla couldn't help but think about how nice Femmuto was. "Hey look I think I can move on from our past, I think I can forgive you" Femmuto said trying her best to be meanigful. Godzilla looked up at her and smiled. The two kaiju stared at the other. "You really are a good influence on Angurirus" Godzilla said. Femmuto went up to his ear and whispered. "Can I be a influence on you?" Femmuto asked. Femmuto looked into his eyes, a smile forming on both of their faces. Godzilla put his hands on Femmuto's shoulders as she put her arms around him. The two looked at each other admiring the other's eyes. Godzilla began to lean in as Femmuto opened her mouth slightly. "Hey guys how you doin!?" Rodan exclaimed as he flew in. The two let go of each other as Rodan flew down. Godzilla looked at Rodan, holding back everything he could so he wouldn't light him on fire. Rodan looked at Godzilla, showing off an evil smirk. "I need to check on Angurirus" Femmuto said blushing heavily. Femmuto went away quickly. Godzilla stared at Rodan with anger filling his eyes. Rodan would still be grining if he hadn't noticed the spines started to glow. "Look I came here to tell you that Megalon needs to go somewhere with you" Rodan said nervously. Godzilla decided to let him go with being beat up today and went to find Megalon.

When Godzilla and Megalon made it to Space's base they need to discuss somethings. "So why is Ghidorah helping you?" Godzilla asked Space. "I don't want to be destroyed" Ghidorah said before Space could reply. "So you do show fear" Godzilla said looking Ghidorah in the eyes. Ghidorah looked at Godzilla, wanting to rip him apart with his three heads. The two were almost exactly equal in strength. The true difference between Godzilla and Ghidorah was that Godzilla fought with honor but, Ghidorah did what he could to win. So if there was an enemy that was stronger, then Ghidorah would do what he could to destroy it. "Ghidorah there here" Space said looking tired. "Fine" Ghidorah said going to welcome them. "So why are you warning me?" Godzilla asked. "I don't want to be remembered as a monster" Space said trying so hard to put on a meaningful face. Space looked liked he suffered because of his injuries. So if Space did want to be remembered well, he may need to suffer through the pain. Then with Ghidorah came Baragon, Gabera, and King Kong. Godzilla hadn't seen these kaiju in years, he thought they died in the war. The monsters began to come up with a plan to confront this new threat. Godzilla still needed to tell the other inhabitants of the island about the humans and Space.


	6. Chapter 6

Salt lake city , Utah The last few humans lived here trying there best to survive. The General walked through the facility seeing the project they were working on. Project Destroyer, the ultimate weapon against the kaiju. Many of the humans disagreed with the project. The General thought it was the best course of action though. Riley saw the General and went to ask him some things. "Sir why to you believe in the project?" Riley asked the General. "Humans have been living in fear of those monsters, I just want people to live in peace again" The General said calmly. Riley thought about that statement, Riley knew some kaiju could be reasoned with like Mothra. Then the intercom turned on. "Project Destroyer test 4" the announcer said. Riley and The General looked forward at the created kaiju, as its eyes lit up. "Uh sir are you sure it's safe?" Riley asked shaking slightly. "Don't worry we've done these test before and we have it chained up" The General said calmly. Riley started to calm down until the beast seemed to look at him. Riley looked at the beast known as Destroyer and noticed that it seemed to smile. Destroyer looked around the facility and began to breathe in. The General had a confused look, Destroyer was acting differently. Then Destroyer let out a massive roar, almost making Riley go deaf. Destroyer then grabbed the chains and ripped them clean off. "Impossible!" The General exclaimed as Destroyer broke free.

Riley met back up with Mako, needed to get into Gypsy Danger. As soon as Gypsy was activated they attempted to evacuate the civilians. Riley thought about if they should activate Kiryu or not. Kiryu had continued to malfunction and go back to its more primal nature. So it was decided Kiryu would be used as a last resort if need be. After Gypsy had gotten the civilians into a safe area, Gypsy went to engage Destroyer. "Riley, what do you know about this creature" Mako asked. "Not much but we can take em" Riley said trying to motivate himself and Mako. Gypsy soon encountered Destroyer and activated its plasma gun. Gypsy attempted to shoot at Destroyer but it had no effect. Destroyer looked forward at Gypsy and smiled with bloodlust in his eyes. Destroyer ran towards Gypsy with unimaginable speed and grabbed Gypsy by the arms. Destroyer through Gypsy to the ground and grabbed the face of Gypsy. Destroyer ripped the face mask from Gypsy 's head so he could see the humans inside. Destroyer licked his lips at the thought of ending the two right now. Gypsy then activated its sword attempted to stab Destroyer in the chest. Sadly Destroyer not only caught the blade but ripped it off as well. "Communications activate Kiryu!" Riley managed to scream before him and Mako were crushed by Destroyer's fist. Destroyer licked the blood from his claws and could not wait for more.

Suddenly a machine like roar came from the distance. Destroyer turned around to see his new opponent. It had huge rusted metal plates. Its eyes glowed a deep red. It had large metal spines going down its back. On its chest a name was written on it. Kiryu Mechagodzilla 3.  
>To be continued <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Island

Godzilla and Megalon explained the current situation to the other members of Monster Island. Rodan and Femmuto seemed alright with it and ready for what was to come. As for Mothra she was worried about multiple things. So in the morning before everyone woke up Mothra went to investigate were the humans were. Mothra flew over the ocean to the land. When Mothra got to Salt lake she was shocked. No humans but there was fire all over the place. Mothra could sence that the humans had left but she couldn't tell what happened. Mothra looked over a destroyed jeager. Its name ,Gypsy Danger, was on its chest. Mothra remembered this jeager she had seen it fight many battles including Godzilla once.

Mothra looked around and saw Kiryu laying down badly damaged. Mothra looked down seeing if she could help Kiryu at all. "Well it seems I have a visitor" a voice said behind Mothra. Mothra turned to see a odd looking beast. It had a crimson red color with black all over its body. It had large claws and a massive horn on its head. The last features were huge wings and a tail with a claw on the end. "What are you?" Mothra asked in a worried voice. "Call me Destroyer that's what the humans liked to call me" Destroyer said in a calm but menacing voice. "What's yours?" Destroyer asked. "Mothra, what do you want?" Mothra demanded trying to be intimating. "Trust me you don't need to know also if you want to be aggressive so will" Destroyer said in a much more menacing voice. Destroyer lunged forward at unimaginable speed. Mothra just got away by a little bit. Mothra flew up high into the air but Destroyer started to fly as well. Mothra did her best to get away from the beast. Destroyer grabbed one of Mothra's legs from under her in mid flight. Mothra had to keep going as her leg was ripped off. Mothra rived in pain as Destroyer landed to the ground. Mothra sent out a signal of light for backup. Destroyer laughed as he tackled Mothra in the air. Destroyer stode over Mothra looking down at her. Destroyer raised his hand as purple energy formed around it. Destroyer slamed down his first into Mothra's face as the purple energy went into her body causing pain. "What's wrong?" Destroyer asked while a purple aura formed around his body. Mothra looked up, her eye bruised. "You're about to find out" Mothra said looking Destroyer in the eyes. Destroyer smiled and raised his hand once again. Then several roars could be herd in the distance. Destroyer turned around to see the small army.

They all were there Godzilla, Femmuto, Rodan, Ghidorah, Gabera, Kong, Baragon, Megalon, and Space Godzilla.  
>Destroyer eyed Godzilla specifically and almost ignored the others. Godzilla looked at Destroyer in the eyes and was unsure what Destroyer wanted. Destroyer didn't waste any time and rushed forward. Destroyer grabbed Gabera by the neck and used him as living bat. None of the kaiju could get close to Destroyer no matter how hard they tried. Destroyer through Gabera into a mountain killing him instantly. Destroyer then moved to Kong doing the same. "Come on freak!" Ghidorah yelled as he charged without backup. Destroyer grabbed Ghidorah by two of his heads and through him away. Ghidorah was badly hurt but hi would live. Rodan attempted to assault Destroyer from the air. Destroyer then flew up and punched Rodan out of the sky. Destroyer landed down as he had noticed how Godzilla and Femmuto worked together. Destroyer charged up a massive beam from his mouth and fired. The beam was head towards Femmuto and Godzilla couldn't react in time. Megalon then jumped in front of the beam as it went into his chest. "Megalon!" Godzilla screamed as his friend was hurt. Godzilla went to his friend trying to cover the wound in Megalon's chest. "Dnt wrry kd" Megalon said the light in his eyes fading. "Please man your like a brother to me" Godzilla said becoming scared for his friend. "Ill se yu agan sme day" Megalon said as his went dark. Godzilla looked at Destroyer tears in his eyes. Godzilla went to fight Destroyer but the winged beast grabbed Godzilla and Femmuto and flew to a massive clearing. Destroyer through the two kaiju to the ground as he landed to the ground as well. "You killed my friend!" Godzilla yelled at Destroyer. Godzilla threw his fist foward but Destroyer caught it with ease. "Sacrafices must be made" Destroyer said to the king. Destroyer raised his own hand and hit Godzilla in the jaw. Godzilla went tumbling forward from the hit. "You know I see something in you but it needs to be realized" Destroyer tolled Godzilla. Femmuto helped Godzilla from the ground. "Look we need to fight together" Femmuto said trying to put reason back into Godzilla's mind. "Alright... Let's go!" Godzilla yelled as the two charged at Destroyer. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Godzilla and Femmuto did their best to take on Destroyer but, it was in vain. Godzilla had never met a opponent this powerful. It was a new experience for the king, the feeling of being below another in power. Destroyer looked down at Godzilla and walked up to him. "You want to know why I'm doing this?" Destroyer asked. Godzilla simply tried to punch Destroyer in the face. Destroyer caught the fist and slowly began crushing it. "The humans gave me records of this world's history" Destroyer said while lifting Godzilla up by the neck. "After so long of seeing how much destruction you kaiju cause, I looked deeper in the records and found that humans made you guys as well" Destroyer said, a smile forming on his demonic face. Femmuto was sneaking behind the two and planning to attack Destroyer from behind. "So I have decided the best plan would be to kill everything, after all humans did make me to bring peace" Destroyer said his smile formed on his face. Femmuto took her Chance and charged towards Destroyer with all her strength. Destroyer dropped Godzilla and picked Femmuto up with his forked tail. Destroyer turned around, his horn glowing red. Destroyer then stapped Femmuto through the heart with his horn. Godzilla looked on at this as a feeling he had not felt in a long time came to be. Destroyer turned around after Femmuto fell to the ground. Godzilla tail began to light up but it wasn't blue, it was a deep red. Godzilla began to breathe in, his mind nothing more then a blur of rage. Godzilla's mouth opened as a red beam shot out. Destroyer was and he felt a unimaginable amount of pain. Destroyer looked at Godzilla and saw that his eyes had turned blood red.

The fight between the two had changed. Godzilla couldn't feel pain no matter what Destroyer did to him. Godzilla couldn't think at this point, all he wanted at this moment was for Destroyer to die. Destroyer began using everything he had just to keep Godzilla away. Destroyer charged up his own blast and fired. The purple beam hit Godzilla but only kept the raging beast down for a second. Destroyer's energy was on low but Godzilla's was almost infinite. Destroyer made a final attempt to stop Godzilla by charging at hi with his horn. Destroyer put all his energy into his horn to kill Godzilla. Destroyer slamed his horn down but Godzilla grabbed it in his hand. Godzilla twisted his hand and ripped the horn off from Destroyer's head. Destroyer looked up at Godzilla. "What the hell are you!?" Destroyer yelled at Godzilla. "The king of monsters" Godzilla said as he used Destroyer's own horn to stap him in the heart.

Godzilla began to calm down as he went to Femmuto. Godzilla picked Femmuto up into his arms trying to comfort her. Space began to limp towards the two. "Remember how I said I don't want to be remembered as a bad guy?" Space asked Godzilla. "Well this should do it" Space said as he put his hand on Femmuto's head. Femmuto's wound began to heal and the light returned to her eyes. Femmuto's eyes were different though they were a deep ocean blue. Space began to disappear into the air as a smile of peace was on his face. Space could finally rest in peace. Femmuto began to walked back up as Godzilla gave her a massive hug. "Your eyes look nice" Godzilla said looking into the new blue glow. Femmuto smiled and rubbed her cheek on Godzilla's.

The kaiju returned to Monster Island after giving their respects to the fallen. Baragon began living on the island with the others. Ghidorah lived on a island nearby in solitude. Godzilla and Femmuto began sharing the cave which Godzilla lived in alone. The two finally began their happy life.  
>The end<p>

I'd like to thank anybody who actually took their time to reading this. I'm still new to this hole story thing but I enjoy it a bit. I'm going to leave this series alone for a while but if you did read this thank you. 


End file.
